Sobre Derrotas e Jogos
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Ginny está suspeitando que a derrota de Sonserina para Grifinória no Quadribol não tenha sido natural, será que Draco tem algo haver com isso? Fic escrita para o projeto Broken, fórum 6 Vassouras. Draco e Ginny.


**N.A.:** Fic escrita para o projeto **Broken** do fórum _6 Vassouras_.

**Shipper:** Draco e Ginny

**Item:** Derrota

_________________________________________________________

**Sobre Derrotas e Jogos**

**Adriana Swan**

Draco sempre perdia no Quadribol. Não importava o quanto tentasse, não importava o quanto merecesse. Potter e os outros Grifinórios festejavam pelo estádio enquanto a torcida das três casas juntas fazia uma algazarra ensurdecedora. Perderam por 10 pontos aquele campeonato idiota.

O apanhador loiro desceu da vassouras e caminhou de cabeça baixa em direção ao vestiário. Droga de esporte, droga de jogo. Jogou a vassoura no canto de qualquer jeito e começou a se despir. Quadribol nem era tão importante assim. Entrou debaixo da ducha fria dando graças a Merlin poder esfriar a cabeça.

- Está louco, Malfoy? – o capitão da equipe entrou acompanhado por outros jogadores em seu encalço – Você estava na frente de Potter, porque diabos não pegou a porra daquele Pomo?

- Não precisa gritar – respondeu com a voz arrastada e irritado – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas estou bem perto de você.

- Perdemos o jogo por sua causa, Malfoy! – o capitão da equipe acusou.

- É só um jogo! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom – Perdemos, acabou! Posso tomar meu banho em paz ou vou ter que passar o resto do dia te dando explicações de por que nosso tinha foi um fracasso?

Ele encarou o rapaz por mais algum tempo, até que o outro desistisse e saísse do vestiário xingando.

_- Você não se importa comigo mesmo. – Ginny falou sem emoção._

_- Não seja tão dramática, Weasley – Draco reclamou ainda deitado no colo dela na arquibancada do estádio de Quadribol._

_- Você se importa mais com sua reputação, gosta mais da Sonserina, até o Quadribol é mais importante na sua vida do que eu. – reclamou. Ele se levantou do colo dela._

_- Weasley, do que diabos está falando? Até parece que é diferente para você! – comentou sarcástico – Por acaso não liga para o que seus tantos irmãos vão dizer? Grifinória não é importante? Não gosta de Quadribol?_

_Ginny olhou para o chão parecendo sem graça ao responder._

_- Eu gosto mais de você. – Falou se erguendo e indo embora sem esperar por uma resposta._

A noite caia fora dos vestiários do estádio e Draco Malfoy ainda estava lá, revoltado demais consigo para voltar a sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Você perdeu por querer? – falou uma voz fininha e esperançosa da porta do vestiário masculino. Draco que estava sentado no chão frio recostando a cabeça cansada na parede não precisou abrir os olhos para reconhecer a voz da sua ruivinha.

- Não seja estúpida Weasley, porque eu faria isso? – sua voz soou fria e arrastada.

Uma estranha sensação de decepção se instalou no corpo de Ginny. Ela mordeu o lábio se arrependendo de ter ido até ali.

- É que Harry disse que ele mesmo não entende como você não pegou o pomo... que você estava na frente dele e... – ela tentava achar uma explicação para ter pensado tal tolice.

- O santo Potter é idiota demais para a opinião dele contar – cada vez mais sua voz soava distante – Deve estar bancando o modesto vocês grifinórios adoram isso, não é mesmo?

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre eles. Ela riu.

- É que eu sou tão tola que... – suspirou antes de prosseguir envergonhada – cheguei a pensar que você havia desistido de pegar o pomo por minha causa. Por causa do que te falei ontem.

Draco abriu os olhos cansados e olhou para Ginny na semi-escuridão. Parecia exausto.

- Acha que eu desistiria por você? – indagou e sua voz estava fria demais para o gosto de Ginny.

A garota riu de forma amarga.

- Eu acho é que sou estúpida o suficiente para pensar que sim – afirmou inflexível.

Draco viu Ginny dar-lhe as costas e sair do vestiário magoada. Suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Lembrou de como desacelerara a vassoura deliberadamente e odiou a Weasley por isso.

"_**You know me. You don't mind waiting.**__**  
**__**You just can't show me, but God I'm praying,**__**  
**__**That you'll find me, and that you'll see me**__**"**_

"_Você me conhece. Você não se importa de espera.__  
__Você apenas não pode me mostrar, mas para Deus eu estou orando,__  
__Que você me ache,__e que você me veja"_

____________________________________________________

N.A.: Música **Desire** de _Ryan Adams_


End file.
